Chapter 400
Chapter 400 is titled "The Releasing Key". Cover Page Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 32: "Let's do it again; Baroque Works". Short Summary The Rocket Man bursts into the main tower of Enies Lobby, carrying the battle-ready Straw Hat Pirates. However, when they arrive, they are told that they must defeat a member of CP9 and obtain their keys to Robin's handcuffs. The crew splits up, encountering various members of CP9, while Spandam, Rob Lucci, and Robin head towards the Gates of Justice. Long Summary The Rocket Man breaks through the wall of the Tower of Justice. Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe are having fun, though Kokoro has memories about Tom. Stating Tom helped Roger, she will help Luffy. Spandam and the others see the Rocket Man break in, which makes Spandam panic. Spandam then gives the order to destroy the Straw Hat Pirates, with the tower as their playground. Taking away Nico Robin, he orders Lucci to back him up. He takes his sword and starts moving. Meanwhile, the Rocket Man has stopped moving, and the Franky Family starts cheering when seeing this. The Straw Hat Pirates and their big brother have made it. Franky himself is not so cheery, concerned about the health of Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe, but they only have bloody noses, to the annoyance of Franky. Luffy stands up from the rubble and is motivated to run for Robin. Thanking Kokoro, he waits for his friends to join him. Then suddenly, they get up and are comically scolded by Franky. While trying to head for the stairway, Luffy and the others are stopped by a member of CP9, Fukurou, who is hanging in the corner of two walls and the ceiling, at a safe distance. Luffy questioning his appearance, Fukurou welcomes the pirates at Enies Lobby. He demolishes Luffy's hope of getting Robin soon, as he tells everyone that Robin is taken by Lucci towards the Gates of Justice. Fukurou tells them about they need to find keys to Robin's handcuffs, needing to fight a CP9 member to get them, introducing the Seastone to Chopper. Being panicked by the fact it is a Seastone handcuff, Chopper starts to worry about Robin. Fukurou starts to provoke Luffy, to which a Gomu Gomu no Pistol follows in his direction. Fukurou quickly evaded and tells the Straw Hats that he may not even have the real key. While using Geppou to get higher, he tells them they should go find a CP9 member to fight with and take their keys. Then, Nami thinks of a smarter strategy, telling the Straw Hats to first get Nico Robin and then get the keys, although she's quickly interrupted by the guy in the air, telling her they'll throw the keys down the waterfall if they try. Provoking once more, he flees, leaving an aggravated Luffy behind. Zoro and Sogeking stop him from chasing Fukurou. Sanji and Nami make up a fighting plan, allowing Luffy to run ahead to fight Lucci. Sanji tells them they need their keys to win, Zoro tells them that if they lose, they will lose time. They run up the staircase, leaving Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe behind at the ruined Rocket Man. Spandam, Lucci, and Robin are walking down a spiral staircase, as Spandam keeps mocking Robin. He tells her that no one is coming to save her and they do not even know the way to the Gate of Justice. Meanwhile, Luffy is already on his way to the tower, screaming for Robin to hold on, as he is on his way. Before willing to fight, Franky makes his way to the kitchen, needing to restock his cola supply. Suddenly, Fukurou falls down from the ceiling and reintroduces himself, only for Franky to doubt his own power while low on cola. Sogeking is checking door to door, only to find Jabra sleeping with a key laying in front of him. Sogeking wonders if this is a super lucky chance. Nami has made it to the basement, wondering why it looks like some underground prison. Suddenly, Kumadori makes his entrance, in a loud way. Nami wonders why he is so loud. Sanji asks himself which room to take. Walking further into the room, the door shuts and Sanji looks shocked. A female voice then asks him to stay for some tea. After Sanji turns around and sees Kalifa, he gladly accepts her offer. Zoro enters a room. He sees Kaku, sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace. Kaku says Zoro already had drawn his swords, to which he replies they moan for blood. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Rocketman, along with the Straw Hat Pirates, Franky, Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe crash into the Tower of Justice. *Spandam gives CP9 permission to obliterate the Straw Hat Pirates, and orders Lucci to accompany him and Robin to the Gates of Justice. *Funkfreed is revealed to have "eaten" the Zo Zo no Mi. *Fukurou confronts the Straw Hats, explaining that each CP9 member is carrying a key, one of which can unlock Robin's seastone handcuffs. *The Straw Hat Pirates engage the CP9. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 400 it:Capitolo 400